Biotelemetry is the process of measuring any one or more of a biometric. Telemetry systems in the art have traditionally been focused on the multi-measurement and monitoring of biological statistics yet have been tethered to large monitoring systems. The present invention provides a biotelemetry system focused on improvement at the “point of care” including improvements in portability, functionality and efficiency.